


Winking at Old People

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started small. Just a wink here and there. Nothing big, but he still didn’t notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winking at Old People

**Author's Note:**

> (To Calista)  
> Happy Hanukkah babe! Hope you like this! :)
> 
> (To Everyone Else)  
> This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, Please enjoy!

It had started small. Just a wink here and there. Nothing big, but he still didn’t notice.

Rose would run her fingers over his while he drove the Tardis and he wouldn’t do a thing. She began to wonder if she was barking up the wrong tree, but it couldn’t be. The Doctor would flirt, but never responded to Rose’s flirting. Rose was at her wit's end with confusion and sexual frustration.

****

Today the Doctor had been bored, extremely bored. 

He was running throughout the Tardis in his trench coat, making airplane noises. Rose watched, and laughed, as she saw him expose his more childish, playful side.

From across the room Rose winked at him and he froze; just staring back at her. He steadily and slowly walked over to her. Stepping into her space.

“Did your wink at me?” His voice gave no clue to his emotions.

“Yes” Rose replied, sounding a little cocky.

“Am I missing something?” The Doctor took another half step. Their bodies were almost touching.

Rose rolled her eyes, playfully, at the man in front of her and pulled him down. She crashed their lips together. Her hands were in his coat and his tie; his tangled in her hair. The two broke apart moment later; Both wondering why they didn’t do that sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Happy Hanukkah if you celebrate!


End file.
